Amor à Primeira Vista
by FireKai
Summary: A Kaira nunca tinha namorado com ninguém. A sua melhor amiga Cloe tenta ajudála, dandolhe conselhos, até que aparece na escola um novo aluno. Vale a pena ler! Kaira x Ray, Cloe x Kai, Oneshot Completa


**Nota do autor: As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem. A Kaira e a Cloe também não são personagens minhas, elas pertencem à VampirePheonix ou à Hikari-Hilary-Chan, desculpem mas eu não sei a qual das duas é que elas pertencem.**

**Esta história foi escrita a pedido da Kaira Kon e eu decidi aceitar o pedido que ela me fez, de eu fazer uma fic com ela, a Cloe e o Ray e saiu esta fic. Por isso, a fic é dedicada à Kaira Kon e à VampirePheonix. Espero que gostem.**

Estava um dia de sol e era uma manhã de segunda-feira. Numa casa pintada de branco, uma rapariga estava sentada em cima da sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas, a escrever no seu diário.

_Querido Diário, hoje é o primeiro dia de aulas deste ano. Estou tão feliz de voltar à escola. Vou rever vários colegas meus e é bom ter mais alguma coisa para fazer. Eu gosto das férias, mas também cansam se durarem muito tempo. A Cloe deve estar a chegar para irmos as duas para a escola. Vamos ter colegas e professores novos. Quem sabe se… não é desta vez que eu me apaixono por alguém. Sei lá… talvez um colega novo... querido diário, já sabes que eu nunca namorei… nem sei o que é o amor. No outro dia a Cloe tentou explicar-me, mas não consegui entender grande coisa e ela também não soube explicar bem. Ao menos ela namora com o Kai… e eu continuo sozinha. A minha mãe diz que ainda sou nova e que agora tenho é de pensar nos estudos e deixar os namoricos para depois… talvez tenha razão, mas eu acho que conseguia conciliar as duas coisas. Oh! Tocaram à campainha, deve ser a Cloe. Por agora é tudo, querido diário, mais logo volto a escrever em ti._

_Beijos, Kaira ♥_

A Cloe abriu a porta do quarto e viu que a amiga estava a acabar de escrever no diário.

"Ainda estás a escrever no diário?" – perguntou a Cloe surpreendida. – "Será que nunca te separas dele?"

"Não." – respondeu a Kaira, fechando o diário. – "Ele é o meu amigo íntimo a quem posso contar tudo."

"Então e eu?" – perguntou a Cloe. – "Por acaso não sou a tua melhor amiga? Também pensei que me podias contar tudo a mim."

"Claro que eu posso e tu sabes que eu falo sempre contigo sobre o que tenho em mente, mas o diário é diferente. Posso esquecer as nossas conversas com o tempo, mas escrevendo no diário, vou saber sempre o que estive a pensar em determinada altura da minha vida e…" – a Kaira não conseguiu acabar a frase porque foi interrompida pela Cloe.

"Está bem, está bem, deixa-te de frases filosóficas senão chegamos atrasadas à escola." – disse a Cloe e depois olhou em volta. – "Já tens tudo pronto?"

"Sim." – respondeu a Kaira, pegando na sua mochila, que estava ao lado da sua cama. – "Bem, vamos lá para a escola."

Depois da Kaira se despedir da mãe, as duas raparigas abandonaram a casa da Kaira e foram em direcção à escola.

"Ah, então é por isso que estás tão contente hoje." – disse a Cloe. – "Por voltares à escola e pela perspectiva de te poderes apaixonar."

"Sim… bem…" – a Kaira corou um pouco e ficou atrapalhada. – "Mas não sei se vou encontrar alguém de quem eu goste… e como já te disse, eu não sei o que é o amor, por isso, não sei como posso saber se estou apaixonada ou não."

"Já te tentei explicar, mas muita gente diz, e com razão, que o amor não pode ser explicado, apenas sentido." – disse a Cloe.

"Quem é que está com as frases filosóficas agora?" – perguntou a Kaira, rindo-se.

"Quando eu conheci o Kai também nunca me tinha apaixonado por ninguém." – disse a Cloe. – "Mas depois… não sei porque é que comecei a reparar nele... ele era sempre tão frio com toda a gente e não gostava de falar com ninguém… talvez tenha sido o lado misterioso dele que me tenha atraído." – disse a Cloe.

"Pode ter sido." – disse a Kaira. – "Ele sempre foi muito misterioso… claro que agora está diferente."

"Bem, como tu sabes, eu comecei a tentar aproximar-me dele, se bem que ele nunca me quisesse contar nada…" – disse a Cloe.

"E foi aí que te armaste em detective." – disse a Kaira.

"Eu tinha de saber a razão para que ele fosse tão fechado e não quisesse falar com ninguém. Claro que podia ser apenas a personalidade dele, mas eu suspeitava que não." – disse a Cloe.

"E foi aí que descobriste onde ele morava." – disse a Kaira.

"Na escola não me quiseram dar a morada, por isso tive de o seguir até à casa dele." – disse a Cloe. – "Aparentemente era uma casa normal como todas as outras."

"Até que descobriste que não era bem assim." – completou a Kaira.

"És capaz de parar de tecer comentários entre as minhas falas?" – perguntou a Cloe olhando para a amiga friamente.

"Mas eu já sei a história toda…" – queixou-se a Kaira.

"Mas eu quero contá-la de novo." – disse a Cloe. – "Ainda tenho tempo de acabar de contar a história antes de chegarmos à escola."

"Oh… faz como quiseres…" – disse a Kaira, resignando-se a ouvir a amiga.

"Ok, de qualquer maneira foi como tudo disseste, a casa, ou melhor, o que se passava lá dentro não era normal." – disse a Cloe.

"Quem te ouvir falar até pensa que viviam lá extraterrestres." – disse a Kaira, rindo.

"Obviamente que não. Quando fui lá investigar pela primeira vez…"

"Tu queres dizer, quando tu entraste furtivamente no jardim da casa pela primeira vez…"

"Ora, saltar o muro para o jardim da casa não é nenhum crime." – disse a Cloe. – "Ou é?"

"Não sei." – respondeu a Kaira. – "Continua a história."

"Bem, como eu disse, quando fui lá investigar da primeira vez, tudo parecia normal e vim-me embora com a sensação de que estava enganada a respeito do Kai." – disse a Cloe. – "Ele parecia feliz ali. Quando chegou a casa, a mãe esperava-o com o seu lanche e ele deu-lhe um abraço, coisa que eu não esperava, conhecendo a personalidade dele na escola."

"E foi aí que voltaste lá a segunda vez." – disse a Kaira.

"Sim, mas dessa vez foi de noite." – disse a Cloe. – "E só lá fui porque nesse dia o Kai tinha chegado à escola com a cara toda negra. Tentei arrancar-lhe uma justificação para ele ter a cara assim e ele apenas me disse que tinha caído e afastou-se de mim."

"Nessa altura, essa seria a atitude de esperar do Kai." – disse a Kaira.

"E quando fui lá essa noite, vi finalmente o que se passava…" – disse a Cloe e depois esperou um momento calada, como que a criar suspense. – "Foi aí que descobri o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior com o Kai: o pai do Kai batia na mãe do Kai e eu conclui, e posso dizer que estava certa, que na noite anterior o Kai tinha tentado impedir o pai de bater na mãe e o pai tinha-lhe batido a ele também."

"Deve ter sido muito mau teres visto as cenas de pancadaria." – disse a Kaira.

"E foi. A pobre da mãe do Kai levou muitos murros e pontapés do marido e depois foi a vez do Kai." – disse a Cloe. – "Fiquei horrorizada."

"E foi nesse momento que decidiste tomar uma atitude?" – perguntou a Kaira.

"Sim. Peguei no meu telemóvel e telefonei para a polícia, denunciando a situação." – disse a Cloe. – "Eles demoraram cerca de vinte minutos a chegar e nessa altura já o Kai e a mãe dele estavam muito mal. Nessa noite, o pai do Kai tinha exagerado e tinha-os maltratado muito."

"Devias ter-me contado do que suspeitavas na altura." – disse a Kaira. – "Eu tinha-te acompanhado."

"Mas eu não sabia se os meus palpites estavam certos e por isso preferi ir sozinha." – disse a Cloe. – "De qualquer maneira, a policia chegou, arrombou a porta e deparou-se com a cena deplorável na sua frente."

"O pai do Kai devia ter sido preso." – disse a Kaira.

"Sim, mas ele é um homem muito rico e pagou uma grande quantia de dinheiro para se livrar da prisão." – disse a Cloe. – "A mãe do Kai ainda não tinha pedido o divórcio porque não queria que o Kai ficasse traumatizado com isso…"

"Acho que ele ficava muito mais traumatizado com as agressões do pai, do que com a separação dos dois." – disse a Kaira.

"Além disso, a mãe do Kai também estava com medo de não ficar com nada, porque ela e o pai do Kai tinham casado com separação de bens." – disse a Cloe. – "Felizmente o pai do Kai teve de lhes pagar uma alta quantia de dinheiro, por indemnizações físicas, psicológicas e morais."

"E graças a isso eles ainda ficaram com muito dinheiro e finalmente a mãe do Kai e o próprio Kai vivem em paz." – disse a Kaira. – "E tudo graças a ti Cloe."

"Bem… não foi só graças a mim, mas fiquei muito contente por poder ajudar o Kai e a mãe dele." – disse a Cloe.

"E foi aí que o Kai começou a reparar mais em ti." – disse a Kaira.

"Sim. Ele ficou muito grato por eu ter chamado a polícia. O pai do Kai poderia não parar de lhes bater e… poderia mesmo acabar por matar algum deles… ou os dois." – disse a Cloe, receosa.

"O que interessa é que tu impediste isso." – disse a Kaira.

"Depois da separação, o Kai ficou muito diferente, mais alegre, mais extrovertido, mais confiante…"

"Já percebi a ideia." – disse a Kaira rindo.

"E começámos a falar muito um com o outro…"

"Sim, nessa altura até fiquei um pouco chateada, afinal a minha melhor amiga andava a trocar-me pelo Kai." – disse a Kaira na brincadeira.

"E pronto, ele acabou por me pedir em namoro e eu aceitei imediatamente." – disse a Cloe.

"Pois, agora que acabaste a história, podias finalmente dizer-me o que é o amor e como o sentimos." – pediu a Kaira.

"O amor é um sentimento maravilhoso que nos faz sentir felizes, cheios de vida. Acho que podes saber quando estás apaixonada por alguns sinais, como por exemplo, se pensas em certa pessoa muitas vezes ao dia, eu pensava no Kai muitas vezes por dia." – disse a Cloe. – "Também tens de ver se vocês se dão bem, porque sem respeito e amizade uma relação também não pode dar certo. Outro dos sinais que podes reparar é quando estás perto de uma pessoa e começas a gaguejar, o teu coração começa a bater com mais força e tu não consegues pensar bem…"

"Com essa descrição parece que a pessoa está a ter um enfarte." – disse a Kaira, rindo.

"Não brinques Kaira." – disse a Cloe. – "Espero que tenhas percebido a ideia."

"Acho que sim, mas mesmo assim acho difícil, eu gostar de alguém." – disse a Kaira.

Nesse momento, as duas amigas chegaram à escola e dirigiram-se para a sala que estava indicada no seu horário. Quando lá chegaram, ainda lá estavam poucas pessoas. Elas cumprimentaram os seus colegas e depois dirigiram-se para as mesas do fundo da sala e sentaram-se.

"Só faltam cinco minutos para a campainha tocar." – disse a Kaira.

"O Kai já cá devia estar." – disse a Cloe, aborrecida.

Nesse momento, o Kai entrou na sala, cumprimentou os colegas e dirigiu-se às duas raparigas.

"Bom dia Kaira. Bom dia amor." – disse o Kai, dando um beijo na boca da namorada. – "Preparadas para um novo ano?"

"Claro que sim." – disse a Kaira, sorrindo.

"Este ano, as minhas notas vão subir em flecha!" – disse a Cloe, fazendo o Kai e a Kaira rirem. – "Ei, porque se estão a rir? As minhas notas são boas!"

"Nós sabemos." – disse o Kai.

"Não te zangues." – pediu a Kaira. – "Só achámos piada à tua expressão."

Nesse momento, a campainha soou.

"Bem, a aula deve estar para começar em breve." – disse o Kai, sentando-se na mesa à frente da Cloe, ao seu lado havia um lugar vago.

A pouco e pouco, começaram a chegar os seus colegas. À porta da sala, surgiu um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos dourados, que o Kai, a Kaira e a Cloe nunca o tinham visto antes. Ele dirigiu-se à mesa do Kai e perguntou:

"Posso sentar-me aqui?"

"Claro." – disse o Kai e o rapaz, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

Nesse momento, a professora Kioh, a professora de matemática, entrou na sala.

"Bom dia a todos." – disse a professora.

"Bom dia professora." – disseram a maioria dos alunos.

"Espero que tenham tido umas boas férias." – disse a professora. – "E que estejam dispostos a trabalhar mais este ano."

Alguns alunos demonstraram aborrecimento, outros riram-se.

"Eu, como no ano passado, vou ser a vossa directora de turma." – disse a professora. – "Agora vamos fazer a chamada… Aiko Mizuno."

Uma rapariga de cabelos azuis pelos ombros levantou o braço.

"Barley Kamoto."

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis levantou o braço.

"Cloe Dickinson."

A Cloe levantou o braço. A professora prosseguiu chamando os vários nomes da lista, até que chegou a…

"Ray Kon."

O rapaz que estava ao lado do Kai levantou o braço e a professora continuou a chamar os nomes.

"Muito bem, estão cá todos." – disse a professora. – "Sem mais demoras… vamos começar a dar matéria."

"O quê?" – perguntaram os alunos, surpreendidos.

"Estou a brincar." – disse a professora. – "Preciso que preencham estas fichas com os vossos dados e depois podem sair."

Depois de terem preenchido as fichas, a Kaira, o Kai e a Cloe saíram da sala.

"Então Kaira, o que achaste dos novos colegas?" – perguntou a Cloe. – "Temos seis novos colegas do sexo masculino, de certo que algum te agrada."

"Não sei… não lhes prestei muita atenção." – disse a Kaira.

"Então, mas tu não te querias apaixonar por alguém?" – perguntou a Cloe. - "Convinha que tu lhes tivesses prestado atenção."

"É que eu fiquei a pensar no que tu me tinhas dito sobre o amor e perdi-me nos meus pensamentos." – disse a Kaira.

¬¬ "Ai Kaira, tu não tens remédio." – disse a Cloe.

"Estou com fome." – disse a Kaira. – "Vou comprar qualquer coisa para comer no bar da escola."

"Vai lá." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu e a Cloe ficamos aqui." – disse o Kai.

"Ok, até já." – disse a Kaira, afastando-se do casal.

A Kaira caminhou rapidamente até ao bar da escola, até que, ao virar numa esquina, embateu contra um rapaz que tinha um copo de sumo na mão e o sumo entornou-se todo por cima da roupa dela.

"Oh não." – disse a Kaira, olhando para as suas roupas novas, que agora estavam ensopadas com o sumo.

"Desculpa, não te vi." – disse o rapaz.

"A culpa foi minha." – disse a Kaira e depois olhou para o rapaz e reconheceu-o como sendo um dos alunos novos.

"Deixa-me ajudar-te a limpar a tua roupa." – disse o rapaz, agarrando na mão da Kaira e levando-a até ao bar da escola. Ele pediu um pano a uma das auxiliares e começou a limpar a roupa da Kaira.

"Não… não é preciso incomodares-te." – disse a Kaira, um pouco vermelha. – "Eu limpo."

"Mas…"

"Deixa estar." – disse a Kaira, pegando no pano. – "Não te preocupes, a minha casa não é muito longe da escola e até à próxima aula, eu tenho tempo de ir lá e mudar de roupa."

"Eu acompanho-te." – disse o Ray.

"Não é preciso." – disse a Kaira.

"Eu faço questão." – disse o Ray.

"Es… está bem. Vamos." – disse a Kaira, pegando na sua mochila e saindo do bar da escola, seguida pelo Ray.

Os dois saíram da escola e começaram a caminhar até à casa da Kaira.

"Então… hum… tu és um dos novos alunos da minha turma, não és?" – perguntou a Kaira.

"Sim." – disse o Ray sorrindo. – "Só agora é que reparo que não me apresentei. Quase de certeza que não te lembras do meu nome, pois não?"

"Bem… hum…" – a Kaira corou imenso. – "Desculpa, mas não me lembro…"

"Eu vi que tu não prestaste muita atenção à apresentação." – disse o Ray. – "Parecias imersa nos teus pensamentos."

"Como é que sabes isso?" – perguntou a Kaira.

"Bem, quando a professora estava a fazer a chamada, virei-me para trás e vi que tu não estavas a prestar atenção nenhuma a ninguém." – disse o Ray.

"Pois foi… a professora teve de chamar o meu nome três vezes até eu me dar conta que ela me estava a chamar a mim." – disse a Kaira.

"Já que não te lembras do meu nome eu digo-te, eu chamo-me Ray e tu és a Kaira, correcto?"

"Sim." – respondeu a Kaira. – "Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"Claro." – respondeu o Ray.

"Porque é que vieste para a nossa escola, não eras aluno de lá pois não? E também não me lembro de te ver pela cidade." – disse a Kaira. – "Mas a cidade também é grande…"

"Eu vim de outra cidade, se é isso que queres saber." – respondeu o Ray. – "O meu pai arranjou um emprego melhor aqui e então, eu, ele e a minha mãe mudámo-nos para cá."

"Ah, já estou a perceber." – disse a Kaira. – "Vais ver que vais gostar da cidade, da escola e dos outros colegas."

"Espero que sim." – disse o Ray.

Nesse momento eles chegaram à casa da Kaira. A mãe da Kaira tinha saído e por isso ela usou a sua chave e entrou em casa. Ela conduziu o Ray até ao quarto dela e depois ela escolheu uma roupa.

"Podes ficar aqui enquanto eu vou mudar de roupa na casa de banho, ok?" – perguntou a Kaira.

"Está bem." – disse o Ray e a Kaira saiu do quarto, em direcção à casa de banho.

O Ray olhou à volta do quarto, até que pousou o seu olhar no diário da Kaira.

"Oh, ela escreve um diário." – pensou o Ray.

Ele não se atreveu a abrir o diário, nem lhe passou pela cabeça lê-lo, porque ele respeitava muito a privacidade das pessoas. Em vez de ler o diário, ele viu uma caneta e um pedaço de papel em cima da secretária da Kaira. Ele pegou na caneta, escreveu algo no papel e depois voltou a sentar-se em cima da cama da Kaira.

Dois minutos depois, a Kaira apareceu, já vestida com as suas roupas que não estavam sujas do sumo.

"Já estou pronta." – disse a Kaira. – "Vamos voltar para a escola. Pensei que tínhamos mais tempo até à próxima aula, mas afinal não temos assim tanto tempo. Temos de nos apressar."

A Kaira e o Ray fizeram rapidamente o caminho de volta até à escola e chegaram cinco minutos antes da campainha tocar.

"Uff, ainda bem que chegámos a tempo." – disse a Kaira. – "Pensei que iríamos chegar atrasados."

Quando eles voltaram para ao pé da sala onde iriam ter aulas, a Cloe esperava por eles.

"Afinal onde te meteste Kaira?" – perguntou a Cloe zangada. – "Eu e o Kai estávamos preocupados contigo. Ele até foi à tua procura."

"A culpa foi minha." – disse o Ray. – "Entornei o meu sumo na roupa da Kaira e ela teve de ir a casa mudar de roupa."

"Ah, já estou a perceber." – disse a Cloe. – "Mesmo assim devias ter-nos avisado. Eu acompanhava-te."

"Não foi preciso, o Ray foi comigo." – disse a Kaira. – "De qualquer maneira, desculpa por não te ter avisado a ti nem ao Kai."

"Hum… desta vez passa… agora tenho de ir à procura do Kai." – disse a Cloe. – "Já volto."

Ela afastou-se rapidamente. Alguns segundos depois, ela voltou acompanhada pelo Kai e a campainha tocou para a entrada.

No final do dia, depois das aulas terem terminado, a Cloe, a Kaira e o Ray iam a caminhar até às suas casas, o Kai tinha ido por outro caminho, porque a sua casa ficava do lado oposto à casa dos outros.

"Eu nunca mudei de casa." – disse a Cloe. – "Na tua opinião Ray, isso foi bom ou mau?"

"Eu já estava habituado à minha outra casa e aos meus amigos." – disse o Ray e depois olhou para a Kaira. – "Mas até acho que ter mudado de casa foi uma experiência boa."

Eles continuaram a caminhar até que chegaram à casa da Kaira.

"Bem, é aqui que nos separamos." – disse a Kaira.

"De mim não é com certeza." – disse a Cloe. – "Lembras-te de me teres dito que me querias mostrar o teu novo cd de música? Quero ouvi-lo agora."

"Ah, está bem Cloe." – disse a Kaira. – "Então parece que nos separamos aqui Ray. Até amanhã."

"Kaira, posso fazer-te uma pergunta?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Sim." – respondeu a Kaira.

"Acreditas em amor à primeira vista?"

"Bem… não sei… acho que sim… mas…" – a Kaira ficou meio atrapalhada, porque não estava à espera daquela pergunta.

"Então, achas que devo passar aí mais uma vez?" – perguntou o Ray.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Kaira confusa.

"Nada, esquece." – disse o Ray. – "Até amanhã."

O Ray afastou-se, deixando a Kaira meio desorientada e a Cloe começou a rir.

"Porque te estás a rir?" – perguntou a Kaira.

"Tu não percebeste o que ele quis dizer?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não."

"Ele perguntou-te se tu acreditavas em amor à primeira vista e depois perguntou-te se precisava de passar aí mais uma vez, entendeste agora?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"Não." – disse a Kaira.

"Ai Kaira, haja paciência para tão pouca inteligência." – disse a Cloe. – "Ele perguntou se precisava de passar à tua frente outra vez para ver se tu te apaixonavas por ele!"

"A sério?" – perguntou a Kaira, surpreendida. – "Não… deves estar enganada…"

"Se não queres acreditar, não acredites." – disse a Cloe. – "Vamos lá subir que eu quero ouvir o cd!"

A Cloe e a Kaira entraram em casa da Kaira. As duas amigas dirigiram-se ao quarto da Kaira e rapidamente a Cloe foi pôr o cd na aparelhagem. No entanto, a Kaira viu o papel onde o Ray tinha escrito e leu o que estava lá escrito.

"Cloe, vem aqui depressa." – gritou a Kaira.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a Cloe, aproximando-se da Kaira.

"Lê isto." – disse a Kaira.

_Como posso chamar ao amor cego, se te amei por um olhar? Desde a primeira vez que te vi, que o meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Acho que estou apaixonado por ti. Não sei o que sentes em relação a mim, é provável que não sintas nada, apenas nos conhecemos hoje, mas eu apaixonei-me por ti de verdade._

♥ _Muitos beijos do Ray ♥_

"Aha!" – disse a Cloe de modo triunfante. – "Vês, eu tinha razão."

"Mas só nos conhecemos hoje…" – disse a Kaira.

"Ora, ele apaixonou-se por ti à primeira vista." – disse a Cloe. – "Isso é muito romântico."

"Mas… o que lhe vou dizer amanhã quando o vir na escola?" – perguntou a Kaira nervosa.

"Age normalmente. Se ainda não sabes quais os sentimentos que nutres por ele, convém que o trates apenas como um amigo." – aconselhou a Cloe.

"Sim, tens razão." – disse a Kaira. – "Mas… tu vais estar sempre ao meu lado, não vais?"

"Claro, eu sou tua amiga." – disse a Cloe. – "A não ser que ele queria estar sozinho contigo…"

"Cloe!"

"Estava a brincar." – disse a Cloe rindo.

Na semana seguinte, a Kaira recebeu vários bilhetes do Ray e ficou cada vez mais impressionada com ele e, lentamente, os sentimentos dela foram mudando.

_Se eu tivesse que escolher entre ti e um sorriso, ficaria contigo, pois sem ti jamais conseguiria sorrir._

_Penso em ti 25 horas por dia! Por ti faço horas extra._

_Quando me afasto de ti, dou mais valor ao facto de te ter comigo._

_Sonha com os anjos...e comigo!_

_Amo o impossível e pelo impossível choro, pois tu és o impossível que eu tanto adoro._

"Cloe!" – gritou a Kaira, correndo rapidamente para a amiga.

"O que se passa Kaira?" – perguntou a Cloe, começando a ficar nervosa com a expressão da amiga.

"Nem sabes o que aconteceu." – disse a Kaira.

"O que foi? Estás a deixar-me nervosa." – disse a Cloe.

"O Ray… o Ray…"

"O Ray o quê?" – perguntou a Cloe.

"O Ray pediu-me em namoro." – disse a Kaira.

"A sério?" – perguntou a Cloe. – "Mas isso é maravilhoso. Parabéns amiga."

"Mas, eu disse-lhe que tinha de pensar." – disse a Kaira.

"Tu és maluca?" – perguntou a Cloe com uma expressão zangada. – "Tu gostas dele, ele gosta de ti, qual é o problema?"

"Eu nunca namorei antes." – disse a Kaira.

"Mas isso não é nenhum impedimento, alguma vez haverias de namorar." – disse a Cloe.

"Mas… e se nos magoar-mos um ao outro?" – perguntou a Kaira. – "Pode não dar certo e perde-mos também a nossa amizade."

"Mas há sempre o risco de isso acontecer em todas as relações." – disse a Cloe.

"Posso cometer um grande erro se aceitar namorar com ele." – disse a Kaira.

"Ou podes perder o amor da tua vida se recusares." – disse a Cloe.

"Eu não sei Cloe… estou tão confusa…" – disse a Kaira.

"Olha Kaira, faz o seguinte, aceita namorar com ele e depois logo vês como se estão a dar um com o outro." – disse a Cloe. – "Se acharem que não vai dar certo, acabam o namoro um com o outro, antes de se magoarem mesmo a sério."

"Sim… tu tens razão." – disse a Kaira.

"Vai lá ter com ele e declara-te Kaira." – sugeriu a Cloe.

"Está bem." – disse a Kaira. – "Obrigada Cloe."

A Kaira saiu a correr e a Cloe sorriu. A Kaira correu até ao ginásio da escola, que nesse momento se encontrava quase deserto. O Ray estava lá à espera dela.

"Então, já pensaste?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Sim." – disse a Kaira. – "Sabes… eu nunca namorei nem sei ao certo exactamente o que é o amor e tenho muito medo de me magoar… dizem que os desgostos de amor deixam muitas marcas."

"Então… quer dizer que não aceitas?" – perguntou o Ray.

"No entanto… também dizem que mais vale amar e sofrer um desgosto, do que não amar… por isso…" – a Kaira respirou fundo. – "Eu aceito ser tua namorada Ray."

"Kaira." – disse o Ray abraçando a namorada. – "Eu amo-te."

"Eu também te amo." – disse a Kaira.

O rapaz aproximou a cara dele da cara da Kaira.

"Ray, eu nunca beijei ninguém." – disse a Kaira.

"Não te preocupes." – disse o Ray.

Segundos depois, tinha acontecido o primeiro beijo da Kaira.

"Então, não foi difícil, pois não?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Não." – disse a Kaira corando. – "Foi muito bom."

"Sabes, só há uma coisa que não conseguiria fazer hoje." – disse o Ray.

"O quê?" – perguntou a Kaira.

"Deixar de te amar." – respondeu o Ray.

"Oh Ray…"

"Sabes Kaira, quando te vi, não tive intenção de me apaixonar, foi mera distracção." – disse o Ray. – "Mas hoje fico contente por ser tão distraído."

"Ray…" – disse a Kaira, muita vermelha e a sorrir.

E mais uma vez, os dois beijaram-se. O namoro do Ray e da Kaira acabou por se muito sério e os dois acabaram por se casar, alguns anos mais tarde, a Cloe e o Kai fizeram o mesmo.

**Fim**

**E assim acaba a nossa história. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu, na minha opinião, achei que estava uma fic boa. Considerando que já escrevi mais de 50 fics, acho que esta foi uma das melhores que já escrevi, mas como sempre, quero saber a vossa opinião e por isso peço, que me mandem reviews, ok?**


End file.
